Forbidden
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: /Incomplete!/AU/: Her dad always said,"Never trust anything that isn't human. Kill or be killed. Take these lessons to life, my daughter, and you shall surely live." But daddy never said what to do when you start to fall in love with it.
1. Preface

**Forbidden **

**"**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own GS/GSD**

**"**

**Chapter 1:**** Preface**

**"**

Her dad always said: '_Never_ trust anything that isn't human. Kill or be killed. Take these lessons to life, my daughter, and you shall surely live."

But daddy never said what to do when you start to fall _in love with it_.

And here she was, mesmerized by its dark, green, eyes and its pale skin and its navy-colored hair…

Yes, daddy always said not to trust things that are inhumane. But here she was, trusting it, even though she knew it was forbidden.

"Are you okay?" raindrops were dripping down the tip of his nose and his hair.

All she could do was look up at him; handgun held loosely in her hand, her dress tattered, her form being soaked by the heavy rain. She blinked as she stayed in her current position, lying on the cold pavement while the rain continued to pour down on her.

It all happened so fast, she had three vampires that where on her tail, she had run out of ammo, one of them had managed to push her down (hence the tattered dress), and then before she knew it, she was on the ground, the rain drops blurring her vision as she was surrounded and overwhelmed by them. She knew that her end was here, so she just gave in, hoping that maybe she'd be able to see her parents again.

But as she closed her eyes, awaiting the pain of their fangs penetrating her delicate skin, sucking her dry of life…It never came.

It was then that she opened her eyes to see that they had been pulled off of her—by none other than _him_.

Thus leading up to how they were; he was bent over her, his hair becoming soaked, his eyes staring down at her golden-brown ones.

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over. She was seeing, but not really seeing. She was numb. She was so close, so close to just dying, to just….No. She couldn't be selfish. She couldn't leave Kira, Miriallia, or Lacus behind. They needed to be protected and there were still a lot of other people that still needed help.

It was then that she snapped out of her trance as she felt cold hands lift her up and place her close to a chiseled chest. She looked up to see that he had picked her up in his arms and was staring down at her.

"I think it'd be best if I took you home, you don't seem well enough to go by yourself," he grinned, flashing his pearly white fangs.

She just looked at him and rested her head against his chest, which caused him to stiffen momentarily. She placed her right arm over her stomach, her hand still loosely holding the gun, and let her left arm dangle.

She was falling for him…And she didn't know how to stop it.

And not only that, but it seemed that the vampires were angered by their sudden closeness, meaning, that her life was most likely twice in danger than before. Oh great, she was going to go against the army of hell. What fun.

* * *

**Ahhh! I came up with another chapter story!!!! Shame on me, I so shouldn't be doing this until I finish Wicked Temptation…But I was spazing out…I was just itching to do this. Plus I haven't done a new GSD story (I've been obsessing over Bleach…..)**

**At first, it was supposed to be about racial differences; coordinators against naturals and their love impossible. But then I thought why not do a vampire fic? I've never done one (besides Vampire Knight, but that's different) and so this is a first for me. So I hope it'll all run smoothly and I hope you guys will like. **

**So the plot…I still have to work on. But I promise it'll be good! And um, I don't think I'll actually start to work on it a lot until break starts (in one week!). But that doesn't mean I won't update during this week…Or weekend. **

**So yeah, well please review and tell me if you liked it or not (also, the preface is pretty vague, but I'll explain how they got there…And yes, it is a scene from a future chapter). **


	2. A Not So Boring Day Anymore

**Forbidden**

**"**

**Chapter 2: ****A Not So Boring Day Anymore**

**"**

_"Stay here, and whatever you do, promise, _promise _mommy, you won't move okay?"_

_The six year old nodded her head as she clutched onto her rag doll and continued to suck on her thumb. She plopped herself down in the middle of the closet and saw her mother run off after her father. _

_She was too young, too innocent to possibly understand what was going on outside. It was minutes later that she began to hear all those terrible screams that made her stomach uneasy. _

_She shut her eyes tight as she clutched her rag doll closer to her body and sucked her thumb even harder. _

_She could hear her mother's yells and things breaking. It scared her beyond reason. _

_It was then that curiosity blossomed within her. Slowly, she started to crawl on all fours, her rag doll still clutched in her right hand, and stopped in front of the hole in the door. _

_She straightened herself up, balancing herself on her knees, and peeked through the hole with her right eye. _

_"No, please, I'll go with you! Just don't hurt my family!"_

_"Family? _Family?!We_ were your family! But you betrayed us! You bedded with this scum and bore a monstrosity!"_

_"What are you doing?! What are you going to do?!"_

_She couldn't really see who was arguing with who, but she recognized her mother's voice. But where was her dad?_

_"No! Don't!"_

_"Out of my way!"_

_"Stop!"_

_The little girl's eyes widened in sheer horror as tears began to well up in her innocence shattered eyes._

_"Mommy!!!"_

Deep pants escaped her lips as she sat up and looked around her wildly—beads of cold sweat had formed on her forehead. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It was just a dream….

She placed her hand on her forehead as she reopened her eyes to look around her. Her room was mainly vacant. Well, it had the necessities, but not very many miscellaneous things. The walls were a creamy-peach color and she had a window which led to a private balcony. She loved the balcony because when the moon was out she could open her curtains and let the moon's natural radiance lighten up her room.

She exhaled as she looked down at her disheveled sleep wear, a tank top and short shorts, and pulled her tank top strap up to its proper place. She looked at her lacey, satin, burgundy curtains and looked back down at her crumpled sheets and cover.

She wondered what time it was.

"Well, look who's woken up. Care for any breakfast sleeping beauty?"

She rolled her eyes at her friend's heavy use of sarcasm. "Very funny Kira. But yes, I would very much like some breakfast."

Kira grinned. "Well too bad. I ate it all. Looks like you're going to have to make your own today," a pause, "Like every other day."

She glared at him and threw a roll of newspaper at him.

He ducked just in time and pouted. "Hey! You almost hit me!"

"That was the point you moronic git!"

"And calling me a git isn't very nice either…"

"Well gee, that'd be kind of hard now wouldn't it since you're a very unpleasant person."

He rolled his eyes as he leaned his head back on the headrest of the table's chair. "Ah, Cagalli, you're so frustrating."

She frowned at him as she took out a pitcher of orange juice out. "Yeah, well, I'm the one who has to go and save people's asses every night."

"Touché."

Cagalli threw him a smug smirk as she brought the glass of orange juice to her lips. Once she was finished drinking it, she looked at him.

"Any calls?"

Kira looked up from the newspaper, his lilac eyes serene. "No. None since yesterday,"—he turned back to the newspaper—"But I'm sure they're bound to call."

"Hmmm," Cagalli came to the table and sat on the opposite end of Kira.

Cagalli and Kira had been friends since they were both the age of fifteen. His family was slaughtered by a group of vampires, and she was the one that ended up saving him. And like they say, from then on, it was history.

Of course, she didn't need to save him that much because he had managed to kill a vampire by himself (out of rage she supposed) and that only left her two to kill—which she gladly slaughtered mercilessly. And she had a reason to…A reason Kira had managed to learn through out the five years they've been living together (in a friend's sort of way…_Not_ a lover's way).

"Well, let's hope it'll be soon, because I'm bored as hell," she said as she propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her right hand.

"Jeez, I have no idea how you can have such stamina."

"You know why…."

He sighed as he folded the newspaper. "Yeah, I know why,"—he looked up at her—"You had that dream again huh?"

She blinked, astonished by his observative eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for starters…."—he pointed to her eyes—"Your eyes have a far-away look, your forehead's glistening, and your hair is all disheveled."

Damn he was good. She looked away from him. "You suck you know that?"

He grinned.

Cagalli sighed as she looked back at him. "But yes, you're right; I did have the dream again. And it was still as traumatizing as ever…And yet…"—she stood up, grabbing her glass, and walked to the sink—"It fuels my hatred and thirst for vengeance even more."

Kira stood up also and walked to where she was—by the sink. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll find him. And when you do, I'm sure you're going to open a can of whoop-ass on him."

She smiled as she looked up at him. "Thanks Kira." God only knows where she'd be if she hadn't meet him.

* * *

"Have you sent out the group?" 

"Yes Lord."

"Good, good. Let's see how well she's progressed throughout her childhood years,"—the figure smirked in the darkness as it rubbed its chin—"I'm quite sure that she's progressed quite nicely ever since the slaughtering of her family."

"Lord?"

"What is it?"

"Your son, he would like to also join them."

"My son? Why would my son want to join them?"

Before the minion could answer, his son appeared before them.

"Father, I would like to join them so I can test her skills and abilities."

"Hmm, yes, it would be rather wise to do so…" a pause, "Very well then, you may go. Don't use any force that isn't necessary, understood?"

"Yes father."

* * *

Cagalli groaned as she let her head drop backwards on the armrest of the dark red couch. What a bore, she thought dully. 

There was nothing to do for her. Kira was holed up in his little technological room tampering with some sort of new device he was building for her to use against the vampires. That was _so_ like him. It didn't surprise her at all either because when she had met him five years ago, he was planning to go to a technology college where he wanted to build mankind's next greatest invention. And yet here he was, building Cagalli's next murder weapon.

She had already done her normal everyday workout routine (it helped to be flexible which she direly needed when out on a job). So all that was left to do was lounge around and pray to god that someone called.

"So…_Bored_!" she whined. She closed her eyes as she let her arms dangle from the armrest. Her chest heaved up and down, synchronizing with her even breathing. Her honey brown eyebrows furrowed themselves as she concentrated on nothing but the humming of the refrigerator and silence.

_"Here you are."_

_"What's this daddy?"_

_"This, my daughter, is a crucifix. Keep it with you at all times and it will protect you."_

_She tilted her head sideways. "Protect me? From what daddy?"_

_Her father looked away. "From evil monsters."_

Her eyes snapped open as the ringing of the phone disrupted her flashbacks. She rolled off of the couch, landing hard on the wooden floor, and scrambled up to answer it.

She reached it after the third ring and breathlessly said: "Archangel. What's the password?"

"Blood."

She nodded her head. 'Blood' was their (Kira's and Cagalli's) password to know if the customers that called were actually calling for the purging of vampires or not.

"Alright, how many, when, and where."

"At the Plant District, six, and tonight at midnight."

She finished jotting the information on a pad and looked up. Kira was leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"What's their disturbance?"

"They loom outside of my house, I've put up everything; from garlic, to crosses, to holy water, but nothing works! And I have children…"

Cagalli's eyes narrowed. "Alright Sir, I need your name and your address so when can discuss the payment."

"A-Alright," the man on the other line stuttered. He seemed on edge.

Cagalli jotted down some other things on the pad and hung up. She liked to keep things very short and brief—it was better and much faster and efficient.

She looked up and gave Kira a huge grin. "Bingo."

* * *

The man hung up the phone and trembled. 

"A-Alright, I did what you asked…So please, let me go!"

"Hmm…I don't know…"

"It is very tempting to just…."

"Don't even think about it!"

The two vampires that were starting to close in on the man snapped their heads over their shoulders at the voice full of authority.

"Athrun…"

Athrun walked up to them and glared. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Our orders were to not use unnecessary force or cause unnecessary actions."

"We know that but…"

"But what?!"

"It was just _so tempting_."

Athrun sighed as he closed his cool emerald eyes and opened them. "Dearka, control yourself…You're not a newborn you know."

Dearka pouted. "Fine, have it your way Mr. High and Mighty."

The man was still there, unnoticed yet by the creatures before him, and was crawling away.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?!"

The man yelled as the first vampire grabbed him and disappeared.

Both Athrun and Dearka sighed. They knew Yzak was going to kill him. There was no other explanation.

"Well, did you guys do what I assigned you two to do?" Athrun asked as he leaned against the marble wall of the mansion.

Dearka followed after him and leaned beside him, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah, yeah; the girl will be here around midnight."

"Midnight? Why so late?"

"Because,"—Dearka raised a hand and shielded his eyes from the blazing sun—"The sun is starting to piss the hell out of me."

"That's why you wear these,"—Athurn handed Dearka a pair of black tinted sunglasses—one much like his own—"And relax, there's only an hour left before the sun fully sets."

Dearka put them on and grinned. "Ya know, there isn't a day in which I'm grateful that we aren't like the vampires in the myths; sunlight doesn't burn us, just _bothers_ us, garlic doesn't affect us unless it's injected somehow _into_ us, and the last but not least…"

Athrun finished for him. "We can't turn anybody into one of us unless we contaminate our blood with theirs, we can't kill them by merely drinking some of their blood…"

"Unless we completely suck them dry or—"

Yzak jumped in between them and cut him off. "Or slaughter the poor bastards as I have just done."

Athrun and Dearka looked at Yzak and sighed.

"Well, let's get ready. Bring the others over here and get the preparations ready. We only have six hours at the most."

* * *

Cagalli grumbled as she walked through the dreary streets of Orb. Orb was like those ancient kind of Gothic age places. It had Gothic-like houses, some huge three story houses, cars, and the pavements of the streets were brick like also. Yes, you could say it was like one of those ancient like places in Italy, the ones where people believed that vampires roamed. 

Except here on Orb (and any other place for that matter), the rumors about vampires were true; they did live among them and they did feed upon them, no matter what age.

"Cagalli, are you sure you wrote down the information correctly?"

She turned to glare at Kira. "Of course I did! What do you think I am, stupid!?"—she narrowed her honey golden eyebrows—"Never mind, _don't_ answer the question."

Kira sighed. "You really need that killing spree…"

"Damn right I do!" Cagalli kept on walking until she saw a sign that read Plant District (which was like ten to twelve miles away from the city). Funny, she thought. The appointed place was kind of isolated, and she didn't see a single house except for one on the top of a meadow at the very top of the hill. Ugh. It was one of those cases; the ones where people live really far away….Like _farms_.

Kira exhaled, "Oh damnit, it's one of those again."

"You just said what I was thinking."

"Ready?" Kira asked as he adjusted the strap of the handbag on his shoulder that held all of their weapons and such.

Cagalli nodded as she started to ascend the hill with Kira.

* * *

"She's here," Yzak announced as he landed gracefully on his feet beside Athrun, who was leaning against the same wall as before. 

"Alright, get the others ready. Tell them not to harm the companion, just her. Understood?"

Yzak nodded and left without saying a word.

Athrun stared at the grass as it swayed with a humid breeze. He looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was surrounded by heavy, drak, purplish, clouds. He sighed as he leaned away from the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It's going to rain…."

* * *

Cagalli reached the top in about thirty minutes, but not without swearing with a colorful use of vocabulary. 

"Goddamn git! Who the _hell_ decides to live out here?! And with kids?!"

Kira closed his dark lilac eyes as a tiny puff of air escaped his lips. It was so like Cagalli to act like this when she had to overexert herself before a job.

"Alright!" she straightened herself up and grabbed the gun she had in the holster that was strapped around her right thigh. She pulled up her mahogany sleeves to her elbow crease, took off the safety switch, and cocked the gun.

"Ready to obliterate some vamps?"

"You seem rather hyped up Cagalli."

She rolled her eyes as she readied herself to run. "Obviously," and then, she was off.

Kira shook his head as he started to run after her. He'll admit: He's no Cagalli. But he isn't a pushover either. He knows how to protect himself and kill as many as three vampires at a time (thanks to Cagalli's training of course). So he was in no hurry, like Cagalli, to kill them.

* * *

"She's here." 

Athrun nodded his head. "Dearka, Yzak, up here with me. The rest of you, in your positions, now!"

Dearka and Yzak flash jumped up on top of the house's rooftop. The three of them stood there, all clad in black and looked down at the battle that was about to start.

Cagalli came to a stop, reaching the front of the house. She looked around her, searching for the man that had called earlier. She couldn't find anything except the dark shadows, the slight humid breeze, and the moon's radiance being overtaken by the dark ominous clouds.

"Damnit! Where is he?" she muttered as she brought the handgun up to the side of her face. She walked forward slowly, slightly crouched, as her eyes glanced around her frequently. She couldn't afford to let her guard down (not that it mattered anyways because it was like second nature to her).

Yzak nodded his head in the direction of Cagalli—she was nearing the back side the porch of the small two story house.

Athrun nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes. That's her."

Dearka put his right foot on the edge of the rooftop and rested his right arm on his right thigh and peeked down. "Hmm, are you sure? She doesn't look special."

"Just because she doesn't look it, doesn't mean her genes aren't special you impudent fool!"

Dearka rolled his light purple eyes at Yzak's snappish remark.

Athrun merely ignored them and kept his focus on Cagalli and the six vampires that were now beginning to close in on her.

Cagalli's eyes were shifty; her handgun was held tightly in both her hands. "Where are those filthy spawns of hell?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, how rude."

"Did your mother never teach you manners?"

"I'll say. That's not very lady-like."

"She looked so hot, but she just had to open her mouth."

"Tch. But that doesn't mean her blood won't be delicious."

"Whatever. Forget the blood. Remember our mission."

She spun around in time to come into contact with a punch. Her reflexes reacted quick as she brought her arms up to her face which quickly absorbed the impact. She skidded a few feet away from the group of vampires—her feet leaving a dust of dirt.

She looked up and gritted her teeth.

Before her were six vampires, their eyes were glowing a murderous red. They snarled, their lips curling above their teeth, emphasizing their gleaming fangs. They all wore a black cloak and were half-crouched; as if ready to pounce on her at any given moment.

She smirked as she brought her handgun up in front of her and took aim. "Well, there seems to be six after all…Or…Am I mistaken?"

One of the vampires snickered. "Maybe so…I don't know. I'm just following orders babe."

She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled the trigger. The bullet went whizzing into the vampire's body and out again.

The vampire dropped to its knees, its mouth agape, and its form violently trembling. Its face started to crack and it crumbled to nothing but dust.

"You little bitch!" a vampire snarled as it flash-ran towards her.

Cagalli merely smirked and followed it with her eyes. She shot that one down also in no time.

"Whoa, she's good. I'd say that she's like u—"

"That's because my father believes she is. In fact…"—Athrun turned to Dearka—"He thinks she will be—soon."

Yzak's milky bule eyes widened at what he said. "Athrun! You can't be…"

He merely nodded as he closed his icy cool green eyes.

Cagalli yelled as she ran towards one of the vampires (that were left), flipped over it, and shot it in the head.

"Hmmm…She's killed three so far…"

"Only half left," Yzak agreed with Dearka.

Athrun sighed as he walked to the edge and turned to look back at them. "Alright, it's time to go. We'll see how much she's capable of."

Yzak and Dearka nodded as they flash-jumped off of the roof.

"Cagalli!"

She turned around, her shoulder-length honey blonde hair whipping her left cheek, and saw Kira running toward her.

"Kira! You lazy bum! You're late! I'v killed three so far!"—at that said, a vampire came charging at her for which she ducked, swept her foot, and caused the vampire to fall flat on its back. She straightened and pointed the gun at it. She shot it twice and looked up at Kira who was now beside her—"Make that four."

Kira grinned. "Leave it up to you to finish them in a heartbeat." He bent down and opened the handbag. He pulled out two hand blades that had the stench of garlic.

"So, I see you drowned those things in garlic," she noted.

Kira shrugged. "I figured that it'd be much faster."

Cagalli looked out at the two remaining vampires. Just as she was about to break into a sprint, a force sent her skidding a few yards back.

"Cagalli!" Kira swore under his breath as he too was about to break into a sprint but—

Cagalli slowly stood up, clutching her stomach as she looked up. "Kira! Take care of the remaining two!"

Kira opened his mouth to say something but he closed it and nodded.

"Very wise, very wise indeed."

"Show yourself, now!"

Cagalli's eyes widened as three vampires stopped in front of her. The one on the left had a goofy, cheeky grin plastered on its face. It had a tan complexion, blonde wavy hair, and light purple eyes. The one on the right had a cold impassive expression. It had a pale, almost chalky white complexion. It had silky sliver hair that reached just below its ears and milky-white blue eyes. And the one in the middle….He had dark navy blue hair that also reached below its ears. It had a creamy, normal complexion with cool, icy green eyes. They all had a boy, almost manly figure—not too bulky and not too scrawny.

She back away from them, her stance defensive. These three aren't normal, she thought. They're not like the others.

The one with blonde wavy hair took a step, its hand outstretched. "Hey, toots, come on. Come with us nicely and I promise I won't let these pigs treat you bad."

She sneered at them. "Ha! Funny! What makes you think I'll trust the spawns of hell itself?! And aren't you a little too much of a smooth talker for the likes of you? Or is that your way of luring young women so that you can feed off of them you barbaric animal!"

Dearka pouted. "Hey! That's not fair. I was only trying to be nice."

"Shut your face!"—Yzak took a step forward and glared at Cagalli—"We came here to take you with us whether you like it or not!"

Cagalli shot a bullet for which all three of them disappeared.

"Whoa, that was pretty close."

Cagalli turned around to see Dearka, Yzak, and Athrun standing on top of a nearby tree branch.

"What the—"

Athrun flash-jumped down and appeared in front of Cagalli. She dropped her gun in surprise and stepped back. He sighed.

"You know, I don't like to be rough with women….But…If you leave me no choice…"

Cagalli scoffed. "Please! You not be rough with women? You're a fucking vampire! That should be pretty self-explanatory!" she glanced over to where Kira was; it seemed he had managed to defeat one.

Athrun opened his eyes and stared at her. He walked up to her as she continued to back away from him. They continued to do this until they came to a wall of the house.

Cagalli gaped as she was backed up against the wall. She looked up to see that he was standing a yard away from her.

"Now, are you going to come nicely or not?" he asked.

"Tch, like hell I will! I'd rather fight to death than to go willingly!"

"Very well then…" he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Cagalli gasped as she felt his hand clutching her throat. Her eyes narrowed as she dug her fingernails into his hands.

He leaned in to her face and whispered in her ear. "That can be very well arranged."

Shit, Cagalli thought, this is no good! If I don't get out of his grip, then there's no way…No way that I'll be able to get my revenge!

She looked at him in the eyes. She needed to get out of this mess, and fast, or else she'd be good as dead.

* * *

**Well, that took a while. Thank you lots to the people who reviewed! I'm **_**so, so, so**_** sorry it took so long for me to update! It's just that school and life get in the way. Ugh. Not too mention total and utter exhaustion (sleep). **

**Well, I'm glad that you guys liked. I wasn't sure if I should go on with it and I was so close to deleting it. But then I read your reviews and people encouraged me to continue it so…We'll see how it goes 'kay? **

**And I was mentioned to that I liked to start off my stories with prefaces; yup. They're SO much fun! Cause it's like I don't know…Fun. Lol. And I guess you can say that Cagalli is a vampire slayer/hunter **

**But cha. Anyways, share your opinions, thoughts, ideas, etc. via a review! (Much appreciated). **


	3. Lack of Realization

**Forbidden**

**"**

**Chapter 3: ****Lack of Realization**

**"**

Cagalli closed her eyes as Athrun's hold tightened around her slender throat. She opened her mouth and continued to dig her fingernails into his hand with no success.

Athrun merely looked at her. He wasn't planning to kill her or anything, just to make her unconscious. After doing said act, he was planning on bringing her along; he was sure that his father would be proud that he brought her instead of just merely testing out her abilities.

"Athrun…Don't you think it's enough?" Dearka spoke up.

Athrun shook his head. "No. I'll do this until she renders unconsciousness."

Yzak smirked. "Excellent plan Athrun."

Dearka blinked and looked from Athrun's back to Yzak's smug smirk. "Plan? What plan?"

Yzak's smirk quickly turned into a frown. "Must you be such a moronic ingrate?"

Dearka was about to answer but—

"Don't answer it you moron! It was a rhetorical question!"—Yzak looked back at Athrun and Cagalli—"The _plan_ that I was complimenting Athrun on was that he would choke that woman unconscious and then he would take her with us so that his father, _our lord_, would rejoice in happiness knowing that not only did we test her abilities but that we brought her alive and well."

"Oh, I get it now," he grinned. "Excellent plan indeed."

Yzak rolled his eyes in irritation.

Athrun narrowed his eyes as he tightened his hold a little bit more. Why won't she just give up already?

Cagalli opened her eyes and looked at him. Her lips tugged into a small smirk as she looked into his green eyes. "I…Don't…Give...Up…Easily…" she gasped.

Athrun's eyes widened. Was she reading his mind?

"What's…That look…On your…Face…? A vampire…Shouldn't have that look…Vampires…Don't feel anything…When they kill…Their prey…" Her grip on his hand loosened. She'll be damned if she loses against him, let alone die at his hands.

But it was hard. Her vision was becoming blurry, and her breathing was coming out in pants. She could feel the light-headedness creeping up on her. Her eyes were half-lidded and she was surely starting to lose consciousness. Her fingers slipped down his hands and to her sides. Would this be the end? Would she die at the hands of a vampire and never be able to fulfill her revenge?

No, she thought, I can't die yet…I can't…I promised…I promised them…

She weakly lifted up her right hand to her chest and gripped her fingers around some object: A crucifix. Sure, she knew that vampires were immune to crucifixes, but they sure as hell weren't unnerved by the stench of garlic.

"What's that grin? Are you happy that you'll die?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli only grinned. She unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt and pulled out her crucifix.

Athrun's gaze dropped down to it. "A crucifix? What do you plan to do with that?" he asked mockingly. He, of course, knew that they were immune to it.

Her fingers ran along the side of the cross until they ran over a small little bump. She narrowed her eyes as she pressed it. "This…"

The crucifix's top opened and yellowish-white gas started to pour out of it. It started to encircle the both of them rapidly.

Athrun's left arm shot up to his nose and he immediately let go of Cagalli's throat. He knew that garlic didn't affect any of them unless it entered their system, but the _stench_ bothered them, and it made them feel all dizzy.

He growled as he jumped back a few feet, besides Yzak and Dearka.

Dearka whistled. "She's crafty, I'll give her that much."

Athrun shot him a glare, his arm still covering his nose. His nostrils flared as he glared at the slumped form that was being covered by a thick cloud of smoke.

Cagalli slumped against the wall, she was coughing like mad. But, she was alive, and that's what mattered to her the most. She looked up to see three silhouettes standing a yard away. She knew it was them and that they were most likely than not staring at her. She needed to think of a way to defeat them or something, and fast.

She glanced up and saw that a fourth silhouette was running towards her. She cursed Kira for not staying where he was. She pressed the heels of her palms against the wall and slid up. She needed to get a weapon or something. She exhaled some much needed breathe and broke into a sprint to where Kira was coming from.

Yzak saw this and followed her. He ran so stealthily and gracefully that she didn't have time to dodge his attack. He threw a punch her way for which she barely managed to block.

The punch sent her flying a few feet away. She rolled on the grass and tumbled to a stop. She moaned in pain as she laid face first in the ground. She berated herself for not being aware and for letting her guard down (that and the fact that she was getting her ass kicked). She gripped handfuls of grass as she propped herself up with her elbows.

Her cheek from the inside hurt and she had a few scratches and nicks here and there. Damn, she really was getting her ass told by them. No matter, she thought as she stood up slowly, I'm just going to have to be faster and sharper.

"Cagalli!" Kira was getting closer now.

She glanced at him and glanced at the sliver-haired vampire that was glaring at her from not too faraway. She had two choices: choice one: she could possibly take down the vampire hand to hand and hope to god that she could at least throw him off until she got a new weapon, or choice two: she could sprint as fast as she could to Kira and hope to outrun him and dodge his attacks.

She broke into another sprint. Choice number two it was.

She panted as she ran, and just as she had predicted, Yzak was attacking her. She jumped and dodged every punch or kick he threw at her.

Yzak growled. Damnit, he thought, she's dodging every hit!

Dearka stood up tall as he searched for Yzak. "Should we help Yzak now? They're getting awfully far."

Athrun still wore a frown. "Yeah, let's go. We need to head back anyways."

Deaka sighed. "Poor Athrun, your plan didn't work."

Athrun glanced at him before disappearing.

Dearka shrugged as he too disappeared after his two friends.

Kira halted to a stop as he saw Cagalli running towards him with Yzak on her trail; throwing punches and kicks for which she easily dodged.

He gritted his teeth as he threw the handbag on the ground and threw it open. He rummaged through it until he found the perfect weapon; a bow gun. He looked up and saw that she was much more closer now.

Cagalli did a back-flip as Yzak swept his right leg in midair—it was so close to hitting her in the chest. She dodged his punch and kick combo as she continued to run forward. She was _so_ close, yet so far.

"Cagalli!"

"Kira! Throw it!"

Kira did as told and chucked the bow gun at her.

She sped up and jumped, catching it, and somersaulted on the ground—landing on her left knee with her right leg propped up. She turned around on her heel and pointed it at Yzak who was running towards her at full speed. She closed her left eye and pulled the trigger.

A bow went whizzing to Yzak, but he immediately dodged it and disappeared.

"Damnit!" she growled as she immediately stood up and glanced around her. Alright Cagalli, calm down, don't panic, just stay calm…she thought as she closed her eyes and exhaled. She listened to the wind and the thunder that wasn't too far from where they were. She inhaled and exhaled. It was then that she picked up on the slight difference and whisking of grass.

She brought the bow gun up in a swift movement and shot an arrow northeast of her.

Yzak growled as an arrow scrapped the side of his face. He immediately halted to a stop and touched his cheek—warm liquid was flowing freely from the wound. He looked up in outrage as he snarled.

Cagalli looked up at him, smirking, and readied her bow gun for another shot. Before she could shoot it however—

"Cagalli! Behind you!" Kira yelled as he started to run to her.

Cagalli gasped as she was pushed back by a force, her bow gun tumbled out of her grip, and her crucifix tumbled out from beneath her shirt. She laid there, drips of rain plopping down on her face. Her chest heaved up and down—she was starting to get tired. And that wasn't good.

"Well, that was close, wouldn't you say Cagalli?'

Her eyes snapped open. She saw that the same vampire who had pinned her against the wall (choking her) was hovering above her. His green eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"How, in all hells, do you know my name?!" she yelled hoarsely. Oh yeah, she was running out of stamina.

He smirked as he squatted down beside her.

She shot up to a sitting position but he grabbed her throat and lifted her a few feet above the ground. Her feet were dangling as she gripped his hand with both her hands.

"Would you like to know how I know your name?"—he saw that one of her hands were reaching for her crucifix and he slapped her hand away—"That little trick won't work on me again."

She inhaled, but it sounded funny because of the strenuous hold he had on her oxygen provider. Her eyes scanned around her and she saw that Kira was being held up by the other two vampires that accompanied him. Shit. Now she didn't have a weapon, she couldn't use her crucifix gas, and Kira was being held up. Life just loved to torment her.

"What…Do…You want?!" she gasped.

"I've already obtained what I wanted, and I have to say," he sighed, "That I'm rather disappointed at you. You still haven't realized a thing."

She narrowed her eyes as best she could and brought her right knee up to his chest, but his left hand blocked it in an instant. Her eyes widened.

"You really are tiring my patience…" he threw her to the side where she went skidding across the meadow—she left a trail of dust along the way.

She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. She collapsed, flat on her back, and was panting. She couldn't beat them…It was impossible. And for her to say that…Well…Let's just say that if she said something like that, it usually meant something serious—which in this case it was.

Athrun sauntered to her, his hands shoved into his pockets. He crouched beside her and looked down at her. "You know, I know a lot more about you than you think. And don't worry if you didn't beat me today…"—he straightened up and glanced at her over his shoulder—"You'll be seeing a lot of me and others very soon."

Cagalli growled as she forced herself to sit up, but he was gone.

Kira pulled out his gun as a last resort and pointed it at Dearka.

"Make one move, and I'll shoot."

Dearka grinned. "Whoa buddy, relax. We've only come for the woman, not you."

"What is it that you're really after?!"

Yzak snarled. "What's it to you?! You better shut your mouth or else I'll—"

"Yzak! Dearka! We're leaving!"

They both looked back at Athrun as he disappeared. Dearka grinned as he too disappeared and Yzak growled and glared at Kira as he followed suit.

Kira stood there, dumbfounded, and then he snapped back to reality. "Cagalli!"

He sprinted to where she was and abruptly halted. "Shit, Cagalli! Wake up!" he knelt down beside her and brought her head onto his lap. He looked down at her as he gritted his teeth—she was unconscious, and it had started to rain.

* * *

Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka walked up the steps that lead to the front door of a huge mansion that was three miles wide, and two stories tall and that took up about two acres of land. It had a gothic look to it. It had a metal fence surrounding it all over. It also had lots of balconies with gargoyles as statues. 

Athrun opened the door and was met with a tight embrace. He knew all too well who it was.

"Athrun! You're back!"

He half-smiled as he tried to pry her off of him. "Yes, Meer, I'm back; and I kind of have to go to my father's headquarters…."

Dearka fought the laugh that was threatening to come out and Yzak looked at Athurn in disgust.

"But Athrun! I haven't seen you at all today! Where did you go?"

"Uh…"—he looked around him and then back at her—"On an errand…A very important one. Now, if you don't mind…" he grabbed her hands, which were locked together behind his back, and placed them at her side.

Meer pouted as her dark baby blue eyes narrowed. "You're no fun Athrun…And you smell funny too,"—she leaned her face up to his and stared at him straight in the eyes—"You smell like a human female was all over you."

Athrun blinked as he stared at her. Wow, he hated having people interrogate him about a million things that were no concern of theirs. But Meer was a woman, and he was always taught to be respectful towards them no matter what (unless it was an order or something to attack one, as he did today…).

"Hey, Athrun, isn't your dad waiting?"

Athrun looked up at Dearka, grateful that he had saved him. "Uh yeah,"—he cleared his throat—"You're right. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you around Meer," he flash-jumped to the top of the stairs and left without saying another word to her.

"You know Athrun, if she annoys you that much…Why don't you just tell her to get lost?"

Athrun sighed at Dearka's suggestion. Oh how he wished he could, but he was raised to be a _'gentlemen'_ and thus didn't, _couldn't_, find the gall to tell her so.

"You disgust me Athrun. Grow some fucking backbone you spineless fool!" Yzak snapped at him.

Athrun just closed his eyes and shook his head as he reached his father's doors to his office. He knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in."

He pushed open the doors and walked in, Yzak and Dearka in tow. He walked to the front of his father's desk and waited for him to speak.

His father turned around in his big, leather chair and looked at the three of them. His hands were folded together in front of his chest. "So, how did it go? Did it fair well?"

Athrun closed his eyes. "No father, it didn't," –he reopened his eyes and looked at him—"She still doesn't know, and she still hasn't unlocked any abilities yet."

"Except for the acute hearing Sir," Yzak mentioned.

"Acute hearing you say?"

He nodded.

"Hmm….She doesn't seem to have progressed as much as I thought she had,"—Athrun's father looked up at all three of them—"Very well then. That'll do. You may be excused."

They nodded as they turned to the door but—

"Athrun, wait a minute. I need to talk to you."

Athrun's eyes narrowed in confusion as he glanced at Yzak and Dearka and then walked back to his father's desk.

"Yes?"

His father sighed. "I need someone to watch over that girl. To keep reports, to watch her every move to see if she awakens or not,"—he looked up at him—"I need _you_ to do that."

"Me?"

"Athrun, your skills are highly appraised. Your intellect is excellent. And who better than to trust than my own son?"

Athrun stared at his father, silence coming out of him.

"Well, will you or not?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Ah, yes, I'll do it."

"Very well then, you start first thing tomorrow. I'll make arrangements so that you'll live close to where she does."

"Live? As in, I won't be living here?"

"No. For you to do the job at hand, you must be close to her twenty-four-seven. Don't worry, you'll have the necessities."

Athrun frowned. He didn't like it, but he had no other choice. "Alright, as you wish."

* * *

"Oh god, _finally_; she's coming to." 

Cagalli's eyes fluttered open. Her sight was blurred, but then it became crystal clear. She was staring at a ceiling…But whose? She slowly sat up, her left hand touching her forehead, and looked around.

"Kira? Miriallia? What the hell…?"

"What the hell is right Cagalli! Godamnit! Look at you!" Miriallia yelled furiously.

Cagalli gave her a dull, bored look as she propped herself against the stack of pillows that were that of her queen-sized bed (she had finally realized that she was in her room).

"And don't give me that 'I-don't-give-a-shit' look!" she snapped.

Cagalli sighed as she looked up at her. "Kira called you, didn't he?"

Miriallia inhaled deeply, and exhaled. She closed her blue eyes as her right hand massaged her temple in a circular motion. Her lips were set in a thin straight line.

Kira spoke up from the doorway. "Yeah, I told her. I had to actually,"—he sauntered next to Miriallia and looked at her—"You were unconscious, and somewhat beat up."

"Beat up huh?" Cagalli looked down at her bandaged arms. Oh yeah, she pretty much was. "Just….What happened after that bastard punched me?"

Miriallia opened her eyes and looked at her; her composer was fully regained. "Well, from what Kira told me, you passed out. He then had to drag your unconscious ass back here all the way from where you guys were—while _in the_ _rain_ mind you—and he called me. I then came, checked you out, and diagnosed your injuries."

Cagalli quirked an eyebrow, "Which were?"

"A sprained wrist, your left, cuts on your cheek, inside and out, bruises on your neck and your stomach, and nicks here and there; nothing too serious,"—Miriallia paused and looked at Cagalli—"Cagalli…I'm worried."

"Worried? Why would you be? I told you; I'll be _fine_. I've been doing this since I was _fourteen_, for six years now, so it's like second nature to me."

"But Cagalli,"—Miriallia sat next to her and placed her hand on top of hers—"What if one of these days you run into stronger vampires than these? What then? What if you get injured so badly that I can't help you?"

Cagalli's expression softened and she smiled at her. "Miriallia, honestly, it's not like you to be all sad and depressive; you should be all snappish and scolding me. Not giving me your eulogies or any of that sort. Besides,"—she pulled her hand away from Miriallia's and grinned at her—"I'm not gonna die until I achieve my goal in life; right Kira?"

Kira looked up at her. "Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah, sure."

Miriallia still looked doubtful. "It's just that…I don't…I don't want to lose another friend or loved one. Not anymore."

"Which is precisely why I do what I do; to stop anyone else's death—since I was so weak and helpless to stop Tolle's and Kuzzy's deaths,"—she looked up and her grin faded, her eyes turned serious—"But not anymore. I'm not weak, I'm not helpless. I _will_ fight no matter what. I swore it."

Miriallia stared at her, her eyes wide with amazement, and then looked away. "Well then, I guess I should get going,"—she stood up and grabbed her brown handbag with all her medical supplies in it—"I'll be back in a day or two to check that sprained wrist of yours. The cuts and nicks shall most likely heal in a day or so; so no more getting your ass kicked severely, _understood?!"_

Cagalli nodded her head. "Got it mother, I'll try to be on my best behavior."

Miriallia rolled her eyes and looked at Kira. "Kira, please do me a favor and watch over this _wretched, wretched_ child who doesn't know what to do with herself, okay?"

Kira chuckled as he opened the door for her. "Alright, will do; thanks Milly. I owe you."

She smirked. "Yeah, you do…Two-hundred will do though."

"What?! _Two-hundred_?!" Cagalli asked in disbelief.

"What? You didn't think in-house calls were cheap did you?"

"Maybe…"

Miriallia laughed. "Well, take care. See you in two days. Oh and Cags…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do take care. There seem to be more deaths and attacks lately."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at the news. She knew something was up since there hadn't been very many calls in the past month…So what gives?

"Cagalli?"

She looked up to see Kira and Miriallia staring at her from the doorway.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Dazed out for a bit," she laughed nervously. "Why don't you walk her to her car Kira? I'm kind of worried about her going by herself with the attacks and all…."

Kira nodded. "Already was planning to."

"Hey! Don't think I'm _that_ defenseless! I think I may take one or two down, but that's my limit."

Cagalli laughed at her. "Yeah, sure Milly. Well, see ya, and thanks again."

Miriallia nodded and walked out of the room, Kira in tow.

Cagalli flopped her head onto her stain pillows as she stared up at the dark-burgundy-like covers that decorated the top of her bed that hung loosely from the four poles that were stationed at each of the four corners of her bed. She needed to reflect on what happened a while ago.

Plain and simple? She got her ass beat, _bad_. Although, she wasn't exactly pushed over, she did give a little fighting back…But just not _enough_. And then there was what the green-eyed (seeing as she didn't catch a name or anything) vampire said; that he knew more about her than she thought. How was that possible? Was he like a stalker or something?

She groaned as she turned to her side, her bandaged arm resting on her side. Life truly did suck. But at least, at least she was alive, and able to achieve her goal no matter what.

* * *

"Kira." 

"Yeah?"

Miriallia placed a hand on his shoulder as she held the umbrella in her other hand. "There's something….There's something I need to tell you about…About Cagalli…."

Kira narrowed his eyes in concern. "Cagalli? Is she going to be alright? I mean, it's nothing serious is it?!"

Miriallia bit her bottom lip as she looked away from him. She couldn't decide on whether she should just tell him or just completely brush it aside until another time. But if she told him, not only would it amount to the worry of increase of attacks (and most possibly the calls), but also the matter with the three vampires Cagalli couldn't defeat.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to tell you to take care of her. Sometimes her overconfidence and restfulness gets her into sticky messes, like this one."

Kira eyed her, not fully buying what she told him. He knew that she was hiding something…But what? He guessed, that only time would tell if she wasn't ready to spill just yet. He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll take care of her, don't worry."

* * *

Athrun stared at the rain that was pouring down buckets as he sat by his window. He had his left leg propped up and his right leg lain down. He was leaning against a stack of pillows, just staring, and aimlessly thinking. 

Tomorrow he would start his assignment that his father gave him; to spy on the girl he fought today—Cagalli.

For how long? He didn't know. All he knew was that it would probably be very amusing. And the most plausible case? That he wouldn't be bored.

* * *

**And so here is the third chapter of Forbidden. Well, I guess I don't have much to say except: Happy VERY belated Christmas. But honestly, it's not my fault that it's late. Honest to god. It isn't. It's my mother's husband's fault for not paying the damn bill! GRRRRRR! So I've been basically cut from the internet since Monday, **_**Monday**_**! This Christmas **_**blowed**_

**But yeah, onto more non-omg-I-hate-how-nothing-ever-goes-the-way-it-should-things. For those of you who are guessing that Cagalli might be half-you-know-what…All I can say is this: Maybe…I don't know…Could be. Hehehehe. I'm so evil. **

**And replies to some reviews I got:**

**Daisukiasu'n'caga****: lol. Thanks for telling me that I wrote down the wrong color for Yzak's eyes. And the Asucaga falling in love thing? Oh it will happen…They'll just have a uh…'rocky' beginning.**

**Cagalliyulathha****: omg…your review made me lol so much. You're funny for putting that in your last review. Nice. Gotta give you kudos for that! (And I'll try to update faster)**

**Hades.Throne.Heiress: ****(very late) virtual high-five for having winter break the same time I do! Woo! Lol. Doesn't it just rock to not have school for two weeks? (sigh) Now if only I didn't have homework assigned…. (But then again this year wasn't as bad)**

**Shiloah18****: well first off: Thank you oh so much for always correcting my typos and such (it's helpful '). I like your reviews too, they're fun to read. And that scene with Kira and Cagalli reminded you of Cowboy Bebop? Huh. Didn't think of it that way but okay. Lol. **

**And well, that about sums it up. So yeah, I might **_**occasionally**_** reply to some reviews…Depending if they REALLY want a question answered or if I just…You know…Want to compliment them on something. But do remember…You all are oh so very helpful to me! (Okay, no more cheesy moments…)**


	4. Important Information Awaits You

**Forbidden**

**"**

**Chapter 4: ****Important Information Awaits You, Cagalli**

**"**

Kira rolled his eyes in exasperation. He frowned as she continued to shake her leg rapidly. "Cagalli…"

Her head snapped to him. "What?" she snapped.

"You're shaking your leg again…."

She groaned as she shot up to her feet. "Well what the hell do you _expect_?! I can't just sit here and do _nothing_! I'm not patient Kira! I need to go out there and do something!"

He sighed as he rolled up the newspaper, stood up, and whacked her on the head.

"What the _hell _was that for?!" she growled.

Kira shrugged. "For not listening to what Miriallia said. Plus, I promised her to keep you out of trouble until you fully recovered."

"And you do that by _whacking me in the head_?!"

"Pretty much."

Cagalli exhaled angrily from her nose as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. She was bored. She was fidgety. Damnit! She couldn't sit still. She needed to do something, anything! But her stupid wrist wouldn't let her do much (or Kira for that matter).

"I'm going out."

Kira looked up from the newspaper. "What? Where?"

"Out," she repeated as she walked to the door. She grabbed her zip-up gray sweater, her keys, and her gun (just in case) and headed out the door.

Kira let out a sigh as he shook his head. He wondered what kind of trouble she was going to get herself into.

* * *

He frowned as he dropped his suitcase on the floor and scanned the place. The apartment was small compared to his room he was used to at the mansion. It had all the necessities and more. The shades (which were black) were drawn closed, casting shadows in the room. He walked to the shades and pulled them aside, his lips curling into a smirk. 

"Time to work," he whispered. As the shades fell back into place, the room was empty once again.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, what am I; four?" she muttered under her breath as she walked down the street from her huge three story house. The house was an heirloom of sorts from her late guardian; Uzumi Nara Athha. He passed away around the time that she met Kira. He was her teacher that further helped her enhance her already natural killing skills. 

She let out a puff of breath. It was rather windy today, and somewhat humid, she guessed it was probably because of the rain from last night. Well, no matter, she wasn't wrongly dressed; unless black sweatpants, a long-sleeved shirt, and a gray sweater were wrong.

She brought her focus back around her. There were hardly any people in the streets, which she found odd because it was only three in the afternoon. Was it because of the weather? As soon as she walked five blocks down, she found her answer.

"A flea market…" she mused. She shrugged. She had nothing else to do, so why not glance around and check out the stuff? As she walked further into the flea market, she saw that it was packed. So, this is where the people disappeared to, she thought.

She was hit with various aromas and noises. She saw food stands, electronic stands, all kinds of stands. She decided to check out the electronic stand, maybe she could buy something and flaunt it in front of Kira (but only if it was the latest techno toy or something).

"Hello miss, how can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm just looking around," she murmured.

"Oh, well take your time. We have all kinds of things."

"Yeah, so I see…" her gold-brown eyes scanned over the many things that were set out in front of her. Half of those things she didn't even know what they were used for. How the hell could Kira be interested in such confusing things? She sighed as she shook her head and straightened.

I guess flaunting won't happen, she thought. She walked away from the stand and ventured further into the market.

His eyes followed her every move. Apparently, she wasn't very good with technology gadgets. He silently chuckled as he walked away from the flower stand and followed after her.

As he followed her, he couldn't help but notice that she would always scrunch her nose at things she couldn't understand and sigh heavily at things that bored her. She was strange….No, she was more of an open book to him—and he found that rather amusing and beneficial.

He was leaning against a pole from a shawl stand when he saw her stop abruptly and turn her head sharply to the left—the most deserted part of the market. He narrowed his eyes as she saw her glance around and run over to where she had glanced to.

Just what the hell had she—? His eyes narrowed down to slits; blood.

* * *

Cagalli ran further into the deserted part of the market where antique things were sold. Almost no one went here. She ran past candy stands, trailer homes that were up for sale, and then finally, she reached the small little stand of antiques that was nestled in between an alley. 

She immediately halted to a stop. She bent down, pulled up her sweatpants legging on her right leg, and grasped the handle of her gun. She scowled as she ran forward into the little tent. Her breathe hitched at the sight.

In the middle of all the cluttered mess, a female vampire was holding a middle 30-ish man by the collar of his shirt and feeding off of him.

The man was whimpering and his breathing was ragged. His eyes rolled up to Cagalli, pleadingly. "Help me, please…Help…"

The female vampire's pitch dark red eyes opened and looked up at her. She raised her right hand to her waist's length and in one swift movement, forced her hand through the man's stomach.

The man yelled in pain as blood trickled from his mouth. His pupils were dilating—he was dead.

Cagalli snapped her teeth shut as she changed her casual-standing stance to a fighting stance. She raised the gun in front of her, her scowl deepening.

The vampire had chin-length dark-magenta hair. Her skin was whitely pale and her lips were smeared with blood, some even dripping down her chin. She raised the man's body up and flung it to the back part of the tent like nothing. She leaned forward, her arms out-stretched at either side of her, her nails sharp, and her lips curling over her blood-stained fangs as she hissed.

Cagalli snickered. "What's the matter? Can you not talk? Or what, are you a newborn?"

"What's it to you what I am or am not?" she hissed.

"Ah, a newborn I see. Well newborn, allow me to cut your life expectancy short." Cagalli's eyebrows knitted together as she narrowed her eyes. In one fluid movement, she pulled the trigger of the gun and shot at the vampire— the bullet whizzing straight in the direction of the heart.

The vampire hissed loudly as she dodged it, but a little too slowly. She screeched as she grabbed her right shoulder, the bullet had scraped past it. She held the wound as she glared at Cagalli. She opened her mouth, her fangs being emphasized and hissed menacingly.

"Hn, does it hurt that much? Wow, you must be a very weak new-born. Is that why you're solo; because your clan didn't want you?"

"Shut your mouth you stupid bitch!" the vampire opened her eyes, "I'll kill you!" she shrieked as she flash-stepped forward to her.

Cagalli threw herself to the side, rolling quickly to her feet before being caught off guard. But the vampire was in such a fit of rage that she had managed to accelerate her disappearing and grabbed a hold of Cagalli's hair.

"Fuck…"

The vampire smirked as she forced Cagalli to stand by pulling her hair. She brought her lips to her ear and whispered, "Now who seems to be pathetic?"

"You still do."

"What?!"

Cagalli elbow thrusted the vampire in the stomach, making it stumble a few steps away from the blow. She then proceeded to turn around, a kick being thrown. The vampire flew straight to the back of the tent, breaking a couple of antique vases along the way.

The vampire shook her head as she growled. She stood up and glared daggers at Cagalli. She was going to kill her, no matter what. She lunged at Cagalli.

Cagalli immediately shot another bullet again, for which the vampire dodged. "Damn it all," she muttered. She looked up in time to see that the vampire was a couple of inches away. She punched the vampire with her right arm and saw her fly to the ground.

"Now, for your death sentence," she stood in front of the vampire and pointed the gun to her chest. Just as she was about to shoot her ass, the handgun was thrown out of her hand. "What the…?"

"I can't let you kill her."

Her head snapped up. "It's…You…"

Athrun shoved his hands into his pockets as he sauntered to her.

But, how had he gotten the gun out of my grasp? I mean, I didn't even feel…

Athrun smirked at her expression, reading her thoughts perfectly—open book. "How did I slap away your favorite weapon? And how come you didn't feel my presence?"

Cagalli gasped as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Because, I'm a _vampire_, and you're a _human_. That in itself should be pretty self-explanatory don't you think?"

"You bastard!" Cagalli turned around to punch him but all she hit was the air.

"Oh, you're slower then last time, aren't you?"

She turned her head sharply to the left side of the (now horribly ruined) tent. She glared at him as she reached for a piece of the chandelier that had broken.

Athrun looked on, an impassive expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes as he saw what she was trying to do. He disappeared in a flash and stood behind her, holding her left hand behind her back.

Cagalli yelped in pain. Damn, she thought, he's got a hold of my sprained wrist.

"My, my, it seems sprained doesn't it? Was it from our little quarrel prior to this one?"

"Tch," Cagalli's right hand tightened into a fist. She had to make it quick if she wanted to at least land a blow on him. She growled as she threw her elbow behind her, hoping that maybe her elbow would hit him. Unfortunately—

"Cagalli, you're being rude," Athrun looked down at the vampire that was sprawled on the ground—her eyes still a bloody red. He heaved Cagalli up to her feet and threw her aside.

Cagalli grunted as she fell to the floor on her back.

Athrun knelt down beside the girl. "You, you're a newborn aren't you? Who bit you?"

The vampire just looked up at him, her chest rising up and down with every breath she took. Her blood-dried lips were set in a straight line.

Athrun gave her a small warm smile. "Are you not going to answer me? Are you afraid?"

Cagalli propped herself up with her elbows. She flinched when she put weight on her left wrist. She looked up to see that Athrun had his back to her. She glanced around her and noticed that the gun was laying in the clutter a couple of feet away; determination flashed in her golden-brown eyes.

"Well, seeing as you won't answer me, would you mind me taking you somewhere where they'll take care of you?"

"How, how am I so sure you aren't lying to me?" her voice sounded raspy.

He smiled. "Because I keep my word," he held out a hand for her and she took it. He helped her up and looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Lunamaria, Lunamaria Hawke."

He nodded, "Well Lunamaria Hawke, I'm going to need _you_ to go outside for a bit okay? I need to take care of some…"—he glanced over his shoulder to see Cagalli unconscious on the ground—"Business."

Lunamaria nodded obediently.

"Oh, and Lunamaria?" she turned around at his voice. "Wipe the dry blood off of your lips, it'll raise suspicion."

She nodded and walked out of the tent, her mad blood-thirst finally at ease.

Athrun sighed as he turned back to Cagalli. He walked over to her and bent down. He brushed off strands of hair from her face. He examined her face; she looked so serene, so calm and not hell-bent on revenge.

"Ah Cagalli, Cagalli; what to do with you? I suppose I could take you back to the mansion with me, or I could possibly take you as my slave. What do you propose?" He looked down at her, as if her face would give him the answer. "Well, no matter, I'll just have to take you with me." He grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. Just as he was about to start walking though, he heard the gun being cocked.

"I propose, you put me the fuck down and let yourself die at my hands!"

"Making everything so difficult are you?" he disappeared again, Cagalli falling to the ground.

She put her hands out in front of her to break her fall, bad choice. Her face contorted in agony as she felt a jab of pain run through her left wrist.

"You're injured so easily?" He stood above her, looking down at her with those amazing dark green eyes.

She glared at him. "You're underestimating me, you filthy vampire," she sneered.

Athrun sighed. "Must I teach you manners?" he bent down and picked her up by the collar. He saw that she was raising the gun for which he immediately threw her to the end of the tent.

She yelled as she hit and broke a table full of antique treasures. She closed her eyes as she moved her legs from side to side, the pain coursing throughout her entire body. Damn did it suck when she got her ass kicked, why couldn't it just be regular vampires that were dimwitted and morons who didn't know how to fight for shit?

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of crunching glass. She looked up and yelled in anger as Athrun picked her up once again by the collar and pinned her against the wall of the alley, the cover sheet of the tent slightly falling. She tried to raise her right hand to point the gun at his face but he pinned her wrist to the wall.

He stared at her as he held her up by the neck with his left hand and pinned her right wrist with the right. "Now, are you going to behave or not?"

She glared down at him, hatred never-faltering in her eyes. "Screw off."

"Fine," he tightened his hold on her neck, causing her to gasp. He leaned his body close to hers and brought his lips to her ear. "Don't worry, I won't harm you now, just rough you up a bit. But know this; I'll _always_ be watching you no matter where you go. So if I see a newborn that could possibly be an ally to us in defeating you or arousing something dormant inside of you, I shall always appear and take it with me. Understood?"

Her face was heated, her breathing coming out short. Something dormant inside of her? What did he mean by that? With every ounce of strength she could muster, she brought her knee up, trying to knee-thrust him.

He stepped away from her before she could, causing her to fall to the ground. He smirked. "Until next time, Cagalli."

Cagalli looked up, her right hand grasping her neck and her left hand lying on her lap, the gun right beside her. She watched him disappear again and cursed under her breath; today _sucked_.

* * *

Athrun sprinted to the mansion, the new girl, Lunamaria, in tow. He dodged tree branches, vines, and accelerated his speed as soon as he saw it in view. 

Lunamaria followed him diligently, silence only seeping through her lips.

Athrun halted to a stop in front of the glass doors. He glanced behind him to see if Lunamaria was still there and had kept up with him—she had. He proceeded to open the door and step in. his footsteps echoed in the marble room. He looked around him and noticed that it was quietly, oddly quiet.

He glanced behind him at Lunamaria. "Stay here."

She nodded stiffly, her arms resting at her sides.

Athrun looked straight ahead as he walked to the steps that led to his father's office. He walked swiftly, almost gracefully, without making so much as a noise. He straightened his normal attire (which consisted of almost everything black) before knocking on his door.

"Come in."

Athrun inhaled as he pushed open the doors and walked in, letting the doors close themselves behind him.

His father looked up from some documents he had spread on his dark oak desk; his eyes widening in surprise. "Athrun, what are you doing here? Did you not already leave for the assignment I had assigned you?"

"Yes father, I have. But you see, I followed her and she stumbled upon a newborn."

"Hmm, a newborn you say?"

Athrun nodded.

His father dropped the document he was holding and leaned back in his black, leather chair. He brought his folded hands up to his chest, laying them there. "So, tell me, has she yet…?"

"No, I'm afraid that she has yet not. And, I don't think she's realized it or knows about it either."

"So, she has no knowledge of it then?"

"No."

"Hm, so I see," his father mused. "We could, possibly use this to our advantage. After all, she is a legacy of sorts, thanks to her damned parents."

"Yes, she could come to our side if we play our cards right; she could be a very good, powerful weapon to us in defeating the other clan."

His father's eyes narrowed at the mention of the word 'coven'. "Yes, the other _clan_," he sneered. He blinked away his hatred and looked up at Athrun. "What brings you here? Surely you just didn't come here to tell me this?"

"No, I did not. I came here to ask you to see if you could possibly let another one into our clan."

"Athrun…"

"Father, she is a newborn, she was causing havoc in broad daylight."

"Broad daylight you say?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, that won't do then," he looked at Athrun, "Bring her forth then, and leave her here. You have an assignment to accomplish."

"Yes father," Athrun turned around to leave and stopped midway when he remembered something. "Ah, father?"

"Yes?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Feeding."

"Oh."

"And, I've sent a group of six to take care of some…_Pests_."

"Pests?"

"Yes; _clairvoyant_ pests."

"But how does that affect—"

His father cut him off. "They are heading to her place right now. They are well known around here, in fact, we have one of their own in our custody."

Athrun's eyes widened in realization, "they, they had a vision?"

"Yes, and they are going to tell her everything. That is why I have sent the group; to destroy them before they can reach her…"—Athrun's father turned around in his chair, the chair's back to Athrun—"They should be close soon."

* * *

Kira snapped his head up at the sound of the door slamming. He sighed. He knew that she was in a bad mood. He took off his goggles and gloves as he set down the wires he was working on. He pushed the chair away from the table and walked into the living room. 

Cagalli muttered curses heatedly as she threw her dirty jacket on the couch, along with her gun and holster. She threw the keys on the table beside the door and jerked her head up at the sound of someone clearing their throat—it was Kira.

"Cagalli, why are you fuming? And why are you all bloody and dirty?" he leaned away from the doorway and walked over to her. He looked at her in the eyes.

She looked away from him, crossing her arms over her chest (but being careful with her left one). "Damn bastard, that's what happened; the damn bastard kicked my ass again,"—she looked at Kira—"And it made my sprained wrist worse."

Kira blinked. "Bastard? And who might that be?"

"The bastard who we fought yesterday!" she snapped.

Kira's purple eyes widened. "You saw them? You _fought _with them? All _three_ of them?"

"No! But if I did…" she trialed off, her scowl coming back into her features.

Kira sighed as he shook his head. "Let me see your wrist."

Cagalli held it out for him to see.

He grabbed it gently and poked it with his finger.

"Ow! Kira what the hell is wrong with you?!" she jerked her wrist away from his hold and held it close to her chest.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Hn."

"Well anyways, it looks like I'm going to have to call Miriallia; it's swollen again."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Great, all she's gonna do is yell at me and bill me twice as much," she muttered.

"Well, maybe it's something for you to take into consideration and not be careless."

"Whatever,"—Cagalli walked around Kira and plopped herself down on the couch—"Speaking of money, any calls?"

"Yeah, there was only one."

"_Only_ one?"

"Yep."

"Holy freaking hell, where are all the vamps?"

"Sleeping in their coffins?"—Kira sat on the couch's armrest—"But, this call was pretty weird. They said they had something important to tell you; something vital that could ultimately affect you and your loved ones, and quite possibly the world."

Cagalli's eyebrow arched. "Are you sure you're not just bullshitting me?"

"Honest, I'm not. That's what also came to thought, but they sounded serious."

"How serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Dead serious eh? Well, I guess I'll buy in. What'd they say?"

Kira handed her a piece of paper.

"Meet them at the corner of Angel and First Street, at eleven, by the lamppost?"—she looked up from the paper—"Hmm, it seems legit. So why not give it a try?"

"I'm not sure Cagalli…"

"Aw, come on Kira! What's the worst that can happen?" Cagalli grinned as she shot up to her feet and walked out of the living room.

Kira looked down at the wooden floor, his face set in a deep frown. "I've just got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

"Mother, Father; are you both sure that she'll…?" 

"She'll come, now hush up. We mustn't draw any attention to ourselves."

One of the cloaked figures let out a small, girlish sigh as she followed behind the other two cloaked figures. Their cloaks were a dark, purple shade and silken; their hoods drawn up, covering their faces.

"Come faster Lacus, we don't have time to be dawdling; we have something important we must do before they catch on."

"Yes father."

"Lacus, do you see or feel anything?"

"Let me check,"—she closed her eyes and burrowed her eyebrows in concentration—"I see…I see that she will come…But I also see an obstacle…."

"Obstacle…Hmm….Yes…I see it too."

Lacus opened her eyes to reveal her piercing cool, baby-blue eyes. Strands of her pink hair were cascading over her eyes. "Mother, are we…Will they…?"

"Yes that is why we must hurry; the time dear?"

Her father closed his eyes and opened them. "It's seven."

"Four more hours," Lacus murmured.

"Yes, but we must hurry."

All three of them nodded and continued their path; their destination, Cagalli.

* * *

"Oh, here they come." 

"And right on cue as the other one predicted."

"Yeah, not only is she cute and hot, but she's also bloody powerful."

"No, not powerful, just gifted."

"Well, whatever, the point is that they won't know what's going to hit them."

"True, now shut up. Get ready; we're going in for the kill."

"Alright, now!"

Lacus, her mother, and her father all gasped and flinched as six silhouettes landed on the ground before them.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

One of the vampires raised it head, its eyes turning from black to red. "Oh yes…"

"But how…How did you know?!"

Another vampire spoke; "It's our little secret."

Her father pulled out a sword out of his cloak. "No matter, we will accomplish what we are set to do; you will not get in our way!"

The vampires snickered, their eyes a brilliant bloody red.

"Lacus get behind your mother and get ready!"

"Yes father!" she ran behind her mother and also pulled out her weapon—Sais.

"Alright, bring it!" one of the vampires yelled.

* * *

"Cagalli, don't you think it's a little bit too early? And besides, Miriallia said she'd be here before eleven!" 

"Nope, I don't want to wait; I'm too curious to find out what they want to tell me that's so important."

"But Cagalli…"

"Kira, either you shut up or help me get prepared or you can stay here and wait—you're choice."

Kira sighed as he scowled at her. "Fine, but if you get anymore injuries, I'm not carrying you all the way back—you have to carry your lazy ass back."

"Lazy? Pfft. Yeah, sure," Cagalli put on her holster and wrapped a couple of shurikens around her right thigh. She fixed her above-knee length skirt and shrugged on her denim jacket. She pulled her hair out of her jacket and pulled her crucifix out into the open. She reached for her gun, cocked it, and shoved it into the holster. She looked up, "Ready?"

Kira cocked his handgun and looked at her. "It's all green."

"Alright then," she walked to the front door and turned to look at him. "Let's go, my date with destiny waits."

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**CagalliRules****: Ahahaha! I updated, your wish is complete. Anymore?**

**Cagalliyulathha****: well, it took me a while, but at least you were somewhat patient eh? Right?**

**Shiloah18****: Um, no. Vampires can't read minds hehehe. Um, Yzak…Well…He doesn't have the scar yet, but he will soon. Actually, Athrun already knew Cagalli's name prior to Kira yelling it. Oh and well, Kira was able to pull out his gun because Dearka and Yzak weren't physically holding him; they were just surrounding him. Lol, yes, Miriallia knows something…But I won't tell what…It'll come up soon. **

**Hades.Throne.Heiress****: Oh math sucks. I'm failing it right now; it's killing my GPA ( Stupid Algebra II. You have music? Cool, but only if you play like a non-boring instrument lol. Yeah, Athrun will find that it will be '**_**fun**_**' to spy on her**

**DreamersLTD****: Oh, don't worry, I so will continue this. In fact, I've gotten most of the plot done…Or figured out at least. Well, Cagalli's powers will manifest eventually, just not right now. And Lacus will play a somewhat part in it. And she will so surrender to Athrun, just not in the sense of Athrun biting her…More like in the sense of…Well….Liking each other. Hmm, I'm still thinking about Cagalli fighting with her comrades…But it's not set in stone yet. There will be something that will cause Athrun to betray his coven, but that's all I'm letting out. It will have a nice twist to it though.**

**Minstsuki****: Lol. Glad you like the preface; I do too! And I will try to update sooner…Maybe.**

**Whitewingzero****: Romeo and Juliet in this story? Lol, I never noticed. Hell, I wasn't even intending to apply that theme here. But I guess that whole star-crossed lover's thing does fit perfectly eh? Hahaha, I'm glad you're falling in love with my work (my work loves you too!). Oh, I didn't forget dear Lacus (as you've seen in the last couple of paragraphs). **

**Wyxlan Lonestar****: And alas, I have updated, lol. Hope you enjoyed the update!**

* * *

**And well peeps, I must depart from the computer (I so didn't do my homework…Oops). Oh well. Um, well, hopefully the next update won't take as long (unless I procrastinate and run into writer's block again).**


End file.
